


【方应看X她】朝云暮雨

by Wendy0120



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 遇见逆水寒方应看 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy0120/pseuds/Wendy0120
Kudos: 5





	【方应看X她】朝云暮雨

夏日傍晚的暑气刚刚退去，天空中还残存着一丝未消散的橘红霞光。  
室内的水汽氤氲着，朦胧看不真切。一个身形纤瘦的少女坐于桶内，鼻尖沁出一些细密的汗珠。她舀起一勺温水从脖颈处缓缓浇下，晶莹的水珠在颈窝间打了个转，骨碌碌地向周身滚去，滑过她高挺的肚腹，没入水中不见了。自有孕以来，她便很爱将自己泡在水中，以期减缓腹部的坠胀感。  
片刻安闲后，少女起身将身上的水渍一点点擦去，只着了一件轻便的素衣便打算回房用膳。

她万万没料到方应看已在房内侯着，一时间只低了头绞弄衣服，脸色微微泛红，也不知是新浴后的温热还是出水芙蓉的娇羞。  
“方应看，你怎么这时来了？”  
“我今日得了一盒极好的膏药，想着也许对你的痕纹有效，便给你送了来。”方应看搀着她在桌前坐下，“你试试，好不好用。”  
起初几个月，她的肚子总是痒痒的，后来竟生了一些肉粉色的痕纹，且随着月份增大渐渐变深，样子很是丑陋骇人。前几日无意中提起，难为他有心寻来。  
她依言沾了些膏药，背过身去，轻轻涂在腹间。  
身后是方应看无奈的轻笑，“怎么要背着本侯？”  
她的声音低低的，带了些委屈，“你不许看，这很丑的。”  
方应看心间一颤，柔声道：“不，你辛苦为我生儿育女，我又怎么会嫌它丑陋。”  
她闻言，脸上旋即烧成红云一片，“那……那也好，有些地方我……我涂不到。”  
方应看接过膏药，俯身在她肚子上认认真真地涂抹起来，眉目间含着几分笑意，“本侯胸前有一处伤疤，你腹间也有一处痕纹，我们倒是般配。”一边说着，一边向她涂不到的腹底抹去。  
膏药涂在腹间微凉，可她却明显地感觉到方应看的指尖发热起来。  
其实不止是方应看，她的身子也渐渐开始发烫。  
龙涎香与浴后的皂荚香交织在一起，空气已是极尽缠绵。  
方应看喉头滚动了几下，呼吸渐渐粗重。她对此再熟悉不过，便劝慰道：“大夫诊脉时说我如今胎像已稳，你若是难受，不妨……”  
她的声音轻如蚊蚋，却一字不落地入了方应看的耳朵里。若是换作从前，她定会羞于启齿，可如今却觉得两个相爱的人能尽鱼水之欢，是一件再幸福不过的事。更何况她是他的妻，万万没理由让他如此受苦。

方应看不再拒绝，打横将她抱回床榻上，轻巧地解开她本就单薄的衣物，“若是疼了，便告诉我。”  
他俯下身来，温热而柔软的唇瓣贴在她娇红的小嘴上。起初如小猫儿的爪，挠得她心间痒酥酥的，继而渐渐急躁起来，在牙关与舌间来回勾缠吮吸。她也懵懂地回应着他的热烈，虽然吻得毫无章法，却足以叫他血脉贲张。  
他的手掠过锁骨，渐渐向胸前探去。她有着身子，胸脯自然饱涨了不少，如同那雪腻香酥的白凤膏，洁白圆润，又似一块上好的羊脂玉，触手生温。一对紫珠傲立峰顶，他探寻着，鬼使神差地将它们拿捏住了。  
有孕之人的身子本就敏感异于常人，此时更是难以自持，自喉间“嗯”地轻逸出声，意乱情迷间将一双柔若无骨的小手勾上他的肩头。  
旁人只知神通侯翻云覆雨，权势滔天，却不知他于此事上亦颇有手段。这一声娇哼与他而言无异于一种鼓舞，于是他便愈发大胆地探索起来。

他微微支起身子，不敢进的太深，只探入些许便缓缓律动起来，身下的小人亦是娇喘阵阵，随着他一同小幅地扭着身体。  
她无端地想到自己儿时不慎打破了鱼缸，失了水的金鱼也如同这般鼓着肚子在地上挺身摆动。这一突如其来的想法令她面色潮红，不由张开了大口试图攫取更多的新鲜空气。喘息间，她的腰腹抵在他坚硬的腹股相交处，唤醒了他残存的理智。  
于是他克制着，抽身退了出来，还不忘为她拭净身下的浊液。一切收拾妥当，他才得了空，仔仔细细地打量起早已瘫软成一池春水的少女。  
她的腹部隆圆，原本白皙的孕肚虽爬着条条痕纹，却更令他真切地体会到生命的成长和她孕育的艰辛。他情不自禁地抚过那些宝贵的纹路，也亲吻她凸起的肚脐。

方应看能感觉到她的肚子微微起伏着，是孩子在里面蠕动，也是她百感交集间无声的抽泣。她从未想过这个杀伐决断的男人在将为人父时也有这样细腻的柔情。尽管摩挲在腹间的手掌因为常年习武有些粗糙，她却将他和他的一切都视若珍宝。  
方应看一贯知道她有身孕后常常多愁善感，此番又见她梨花带雨，顿生无限爱怜，轻叹着将她圈入怀中，似是宠溺，又似哄劝：“都要做娘亲的人了，还这么爱掉泪。你说，本侯到时要安慰两个小孩子，该如何是好？”  
方应看的话如同点水蜻蜓，蓦然在她柔软的心湖漾开一圈圈涟漪。她吸了吸鼻子，正欲抬手抹去涕泪，肚子忽然传来“咕噜”一声，这才想起折腾到这会儿竟还没用晚膳。  
方应看已经恢复了平日的神情，狭长的凤眼直直地将她望着，言语间颇有几分调笑的意味。  
“本侯刚才只吃了个半饱，看来夫人也一样。”  
她羞得把小脸别过去，轻嗔道：“方应看，你好不知羞。”  
方应看终于大笑起来，手指拢过她的乌发，“你想吃什么，我这就吩咐厨房去做。” 

仲夏的夜晚微风浮动，捎来一阵栀子花的清香。她倚在方应看的臂弯里，絮絮地说了许多吃食。月光斑驳，荷塘上笼着一层青色的薄雾。蛙鸣渐起，惊得岸边的一星流萤点过水面，渐渐飞远了。


End file.
